Payback is a Btch
by Jen2261
Summary: Sequel to Taste Of Revenge. After Rachel and Quinn's encounter two weeks ago Quinn wants payback. Faberry. Oneshot. Rated M for F/F Smut.


**A/N: Okay you guys wanted it and I aim to please so here's the sequel to 'Taste Of Revenge.' This one is a little more detailed then the last. I don't know how that happened. O:-). For those that don't know... this RATED M for F/F smut. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Quinn checked her cell phone for the time and groaned aloud. 9:58am. She only had two minutes. She was running so late. Quickly shoving her books into one of the girl's locker room lockers she kicked off her shoes. Sliding the scrunchy from her hair she tossed it on the bench then proceeded to strip out of her cheerio's uniform as quickly as she could. She was already supposed to be in the shower but coach Sylvester had ordered the team to run 20 extra laps because Julie's knee had twitched while she was on the top of the pyramid. The cheerios didn't get back to the locker room until almost 9. Quinn waited impatiently as all the girls showered and left the locker room together, claiming she would catch up later and had to talk to coach. Lucky for her coach Sylvester left without any of the other girls noticing. Finally after subtly insisting that Santana and Brittany go ahead without her she was in the locker room alone. Now she just had to pray that the football players she had talked to did their part and the rest of her plan played out right.

Sure enough about 4 minutes later Quinn heard the locker room door open while she was in the shower. Quinn frowned when she realized she couldn't see around the corner to find out exactly who it was that had come in. Oh well if it wasn't who she was counting on she would just have to get them out before her plan was totally ruined. Quinn smirked when she saw she didn't have to worry about because the person who she had anticipated walked around the corner covered in only a towel. When the girl saw Quinn she immediately froze. Quinn smirked.

"Hey Berry."

Rachel stayed glued to her spot. "Um... hi Quinn."

"What happened to you?"

"What do you think? I got another one of your famous slushie facials" Rachel spat, obviously over the shock as she made her way into the shower. Quinn could tell Rachel was trying to keep her eyes from scanning Quinn's naked and wet body. This was one of the only times she had ever been thankful that McKinley's locker room showers were old fashioned and didn't have stalls. It was a wide open space with about eight shower heads.

"I can see that but it looks like you took a bath in one." Quinn said raising her eyebrow as she worked the soap over her body achingly slow. Rachel didn't answer for a moment, Quinn watched the brown eyes stay glued to her chest. "Man-hands. My eyes are up here." Quinn snapped.

Rachel snapped out of her daze and turned away, the towel still around her body. "What was the question?"

"Why are you covered in it? It looks like you took a slushie bath." Quinn repeated.

"Because I wasn't only assaulted by one slushie as per usual but 4. Four football players, obviously not Puck, Finn, Matt or Mike, surrounded me and doused me with them. As you can see it was multiple flavors." Rachel said sighing. Quinn could see. The brunette's hair was covered in blue ice that seemed to turn purple then red as they fell down her neck and back.

"Wow. So that's why you had to come take a shower instead of going to the bathroom as usual?" Quinn asked. Rachel simply nodded. Quinn frowned when she realized the brunette wasn't planning on dropping her towel until Quinn was gone. "So are you going to take a shower or what?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "I'm in no rush. Besides I think I'd be much more comfortable once you were out of the vicinity. I was under the impression that all the cheerios had left already and I would be here in here alone."

"Sorry? I guess? I had to stay after to talk to coach." Quinn said shrugging as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair.

"I thought Mrs. Sylvester had departed already."

"She did." Quinn said and turned around to shut off the water. She stood on her tiptoes and reached up to grab her towel. She turned around and a smirk appeared as she saw Rachel was subconsciously licking her lips as she eyed the blonde's body. "See something you like Stubbles?"

At Quinn's question Rachel turned away quickly. Quinn laughed and wrapped the towel around her body, grabbing her rag and soap.

"I don't know why you're being so shy..." Quinn said trailing off as she left the shower and walked around the corner to the lockers. Instead of retrieving her clothes she immediately walked over to the locker room door and twisted the lock. She didn't want to chance anyone walking in on what was about to take place. She waited patiently by the lockers as she heard the shower come on. Making sure she gave Rachel enough time to take off the towel and soap her body she made her way back towards the shower. When she walked in she smirked as she saw Rachel's back was towards her.

_"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same..." _Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel's singing. She had never heard the song before but she was sure it was from some musical or something. Making sure Rachel didn't turn around Quinn stripped her towel and hung it up before making her way towards Rachel quietly. She couldn't help but bite her lip as she stared at Rachel's ass. She hadn't really noticed before but the brunette did have a nice one. She quickly moved to press her naked body against Rachel's back, wrapping her hands around the brunette's waist. She smirked when she heard the girl gasp and felt her jump.

"... its not like we haven't done this before." Quinn finished her earlier statement as she whispered in Rachel's ear. She felt a shudder past through the other girl's body before Rachel spun around to face her, eyes wide.

"Q-Quinn? What are you doing?" Rachel exclaimed, pushing away from the blonde and moving to cover herself from Quinn's sight. Quinn grinned and advanced towards the girl until Rachel's back was pressed against the wall and Quinn was chest to chest with her. She bit her lip as she heard Rachel let out a soft moan as their bodies pressed together.

"I'm doing the same thing you did to me two week ago in the choir room." Quinn whispered leaning down to run her tongue over Rachel's collarbone. She felt Rachel gulp and felt the smaller girl's hands come up to grip her shoulders.

"B-But I... I didn't mean anything when I did that." Rachel stuttered.

"Why did you do it then?" Quinn mumbled into Rachel's neck as she sucked on the girl's pulse point, earning a soft moan from Rachel in her ear. Quinn's hands went to Rachel's hips to hold them firmly against her own as she repeated the question, biting down on the girl's neck to ensure an answer.

"B-because I wanted to get back at Finn... for kissing me then going back to you." Rachel confessed. Quinn heard the confession and she was sure she would rip Finn a new asshole later but right now she didn't care. Right now her tongue was on Rachel's neck and Rachel's fingers were gripping her shoulder. There could have been a tornado and Quinn was pretty sure she wouldn't have cared.

"Well I don't mean anything either." Quinn said tracing her tongue up Rachel's jaw to the girl's ear to whisper. "Consider this payback for making me scream your name the other week. I plan to return the favor."

Rachel moaned deep as Quinn took the girl's earlobe between her teeth and tugged lightly. Quinn smiled and moved her right hand lower to the outside of Rachel's thigh. She moved to the inside and ran her hand up slowly as she pulled back to look into the girl's eyes. Rachel stared back at her with hooded eyes and irises almost the color of coal. Her lips were slightly parted and she was taking short shallow breaths.

"What if someone walks in?" Rachel asked softly, looking into Quinn's eyes. Quinn smiled and leaned closer until her lips were barely touching the brunette's.

"I locked the door." she whispered and before Rachel could say anything else Quinn connected their lips. At first she kept the kisses short pecks but quickly increased her pressure. Biting down on Rachel's bottom lip she elicited a gasp from her and took the opportunity to tilt her head and tangle her tongue with the brunette's. As soon as their tongue's touched another moan passed from one body to the other. Quinn felt the vibration but couldn't figure out if it was from releasing the moan or receiving it, not like it mattered. Rachel's grip tightened and Quinn knew there would be red marks in her flesh. She was glad that unlike her Rachel didn't have any nails, almost as glad as she had been for this fact two weeks ago when the brunette was buried deep inside her. At the thought Quinn deepened the kiss causing a gasp to release Rachel's mouth which Quinn quickly swallowed.

Quinn was thankful that they were in the school shower and the water didn't run cold because she was sure it would have been ice already had they have been anywhere else. Quinn ran her hand up the brunette's thigh and cupped her center. Rachel ripped her mouth away from Quinn's to let out a long moan and Quinn smiled, biting her lip. She also would have been thankful that the shower provided lubrication but Quinn could tell by the wetness of her fingers that Rachel definitely didn't need help with that. Rachel was soaked and Quinn could feel her on center clench with arousal at this fact. She was amazed that just a few words and kisses could possibly get the brunette this wet.

"Quinn..." Rachel breathed as Quinn smirked. Her name had never sounded more sexier.

"Yes Rachel?" Quinn asked, figuring calling Rachel by anything else would be a total buzz kill.

"Touch me... please?" Rachel practically begged and Quinn thought she would explode by how much that turned her on. There was no way she could deny Rachel. Biting her bottom lip Quinn pushed a finger through Rachel's slit. A moan came from Rachel's mouth as Quinn gasped. Rachel was so...wet and hot. It felt amazing and she had never been so turned on in her life. Two weeks ago was nothing compared to this. To watch Rachel react from everything Quinn did was such a turn on. Quinn was sure if it lasted long enough she would orgasm without being touched.

"Oh my god." Rachel gasped squeezing her eyes shut as Quinn added another finger and began to rub her fingers in small circles.

"Is this okay? I've never done this before." Quinn asked having a moment of weakness. Rachel opened her eyes and smiled. She opened her mouth but whatever she was going to say was cut off by a gasp and long moan as Quinn's fingers grazed her clit.

"Oh god. Quinn don't stop. Please." Rachel begged. Quinn smiled and moved her fingers back to Rachel's clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves in circles. She could feel Rachel bucking against her. Unable to take anymore she knew she couldn't kiss Rachel because the brunette was already struggling to breathe so she lowered her mouth to the brunette's chest. Taking a dark nipple in her mouth she flicked her tongue across the hard nub, mimicking the movements her fingers were doing to Rachel's clit. Another moan escapade Rachel's lips and Quinn quickly wrapped her other arm around Rachel's arched back to hold her up.

Quinn knew they wouldn't have much longer. Sooner or later someone was going to come looking for them, wondering why they weren't in class. Besides Santana and Brittany knew Quinn was still in the locker room when they left so this would be the first place they would come. Quinn lifted her head after paying plenty attention to both of Rachel's breasts and pulled the girl to stand up straight. She quickly captured the other girl's already swollen lips with her own as she moved her finger down farther and teased Rachel's entrance. Hearing no objection from the brunette Quinn slowly slipped a finger inside. She stilled when she felt a barrier and Rachel suddenly pulled away with a hiss.

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered grabbing the blonde's wrist. Quinn let Rachel pull her hand away from her as the brunette shook her head.

"You're a virgin." Quinn said stating the obvious. Even though Quinn had figured the brunette was she had second guessed herself after a few weeks ago. The way Rachel had handled Quinn in the choir room and definitely convinced Quinn that the brunette had done that before.

"Yeah. That really hurt." Rachel said frowning. Quinn frowned and leaned forward, pressing a short kiss to the brunette's lips.

"What is it?"

"I'm so turned on but... that hurt so bad. Ugh!" Rachel groaned in frustration. Quinn could see Rachel had given up on getting any kind of release but Quinn had another plan. Smiling the blonde leaned forward and attached her lips to the brunette's neck at the same time she gripped both of the girl's breasts. Rachel let out a moan and arched into the touch.

"I told you I was going to make you scream my name didn't I?" Quinn asked and pulled back to hear Rachel's answer. Rachel simply nodded, unable to speak while Quinn was running her thumbs ever so lightly across Rachel's hard nipples. Quinn smiled. Before Rachel could blink Quinn's hands had disappeared and the blonde was on her knees before the brunette. The shower that was still running was spilling water over the blonde's head.

"Quinn what are you..." Rachel trailed off when realization crossed her face as Quinn grabbed one of Rachel's legs and threw it over her shoulder. "Quinn! You don't have to do this." Rachel said quickly. Much to Rachel's horror, and delight, Quinn simply flashed her a smile before leaning forward and running her tongue over Rachel's swollen clit.

"Quinn..." Rachel moaned, her hands reaching down to tangle in the blonde hair. Quinn didn't reply as she reached out to part Rachel's folds with her fingers before attacking Rachel's clit with her tongue, sucking firmly. Rachel whimpered and gasped above her as she felt her hair being pulled harder. God Rachel tasted good. She hadn't had any intention of doing this to Rachel. She had just planned to finger her until the girl orgasmed then leave, however finding out Rachel was a virgin had derailed that plan. She could have just walked away but Rachel looked too hot so aroused and Quinn was enjoying the fact that she was doing this to the brunette.

Quinn brushed her lips across the nub a few more times earning whimpers from the brunette before sliding down farther and teasing Rachel's entrance. She could feel Rachel stiffen at the motion.

"Relax. This won't hurt I promise." Quinn said against Rachel but she was sure the girl understood her by the way her body began slowly relaxing. When she was sure Rachel was relaxed enough she gripped the outside of her thigh before pushing her tongue deep inside her.

"Oh fuck!" Rachel moaned loud. Quinn would definitely be teasing the brunette for that later. She was sure that was the first time she had ever heard the smaller girl say anything remotely dirty or near cursing. Quinn curled her tongue inside the brunette making sure to taste each inch of the inside of Rachel. She knew the brunette was enjoying it by the way Rachel was practically shoving Quinn's face into her center and bucking her hips. Quinn continued flicking her tongue inside of Rachel, hitting as many walls as she could reach. She could feel Rachel getting closer and closer to the edge.

Rachel's body began to tense up and Quinn could hear the brunette's breaths getting shorter and shorter before turning into whimpers. Quinn removed her tongue most of the way before shoving it back inside the brunette. She repeated this several times before she felt Rachel was close enough. Practically gasping for air and whimpering.

"Quinn please... just..." Rachel begged. Quinn knew since this was her first time she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted but Quinn knew. Reaching up she gripped Rachel's hip with one hand and used her other to flick the girl's clit, shoving her tongue in as far as she could go. Rachel screamed Quinn's name as sher body tensed up, Quinn's fingers still flicking her clit, and she let out a long moan. Quinn was sure Rachel's back was going to snap in half by how far the girl was arching. After about fifteen seconds Rachel finally fell limp and Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel's hip to keep her upright.

When Quinn was sure she had licked up every bit of Rachel's essence she pulled away, bracing her other hand on Rachel's other hip and stood to her feet. Rachel leaned against the wall with her eyes still closed.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked softly. Rachel opened her eyes lazily as she looked at the blonde. Quinn smirked and leaned forward placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"I thought you'd never done that before..." Rachel mumbled. Quinn smiled.

"I haven't but I watch enough movies to know how." Quinn said with a wink before letting the brunette go. Rachel sighed and slid down the wall until she was sitting. Quinn grinned and turned to walk out the shower.

"See you in Glee rehearsal." Quinn called over her shoulder as she wrapped her towel around her body. Quinn walked around the corner and over to her locker.

"Payback is a bitch." she heard Rachel say from the shower and couldn't help but giggle as she got dressed to head to 3rd period.


End file.
